marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Frigga
Frigga was the Queen of Asgard and wife of Odin, mother of Thor, and adoptive mother of Loki. Biography Early Life Frigga was the wife of Odin, mother of Thor and the queen of Asgard. She was compassionate and nurturing to her son, Thor, and Loki, the son of Laufey who Odin brought with him from Jotunheim after the war with the Frost Giants which the couple adopted. She raised both sons with love and warmth and appeared to be a good and wise queen.Thor Aware that Loki felt overshadowed by his father's and brother's physical prowess, Frigga trained him in magic, believing that this would give Loki his own ground to stand on.Thor: The Dark World Deleted Scene Thor's Coronation Prior to Thor's coronation, she talked with him, telling Thor that it was understandable for him to be nervous. Frigga then assisted in the ceremony, standing beside her adopted son, Loki.Thor Deleted Scene Thor's Banishment Seeking to punish Thor for disturbing the peace of the Nine Realms, Odin stripped Thor of his powers and banished him to Earth. Frigga confronted Odin, angered by his decision, and pleaded with him to reverse his decision. 's bedside during his Odinsleep]] After Odin collapsed and was brought to his bedchamber, Frigga stayed at his side and refused to leave, afraid that he had put off the Odinsleep for too long and would never awaken. She expressed this fear to Loki who joined her to both comfort her and ask about the truth of his parentage. In response to Loki's question, Frigga tried to reassure him that he was loved and an integral part of the family. She then emphasized that everything Odin did was for a purpose. Thor Returns When Laufey, along with two other Frost Giants, as part of a pact he made with Loki, entered Odin's room to kill him, Frigga defended her husband, killing one of the Frost Giants before being thrown aside. Loki appeared and slew Laufey with Gungnir, and then embraced his mother. at the celebration for Thor's return and the loss of Loki.]] Immediately after, Thor returned and Frigga ran to him, embracing him. During a banquet to welcome Thor back to Asgard, she talked with Lady Sif about how Thor was feeling. Discovering Loki's Survival Unable to accept the death of her son, Frigga used magic to find him. She found him making his deal with Thanos and attempted to talk to him, but he told her it was not a good time.Thor: The Dark World Prelude Thor Leaves When Thor reached Earth in order to collect Loki, he told the God of Mischief that he had to come back to Asgard, since their mother was deeply in grief and believing him dead. Loki responded, saying that he did not consider Frigga his mother anymore, after learning the truth about his own origins.The Avengers Loki's Return in his cell]] When Thor managed to return Loki to Asgard, Frigga was relieved to see him. Loki was seemingly touched when Odin revealed that he had spared him only for Frigga's sake. Later, Frigga visited Loki in his cell, telling him she had done everything in her power to make him comfortable. Loki was bitter towards her, and in turn she reminded him of his crimes on Earth. Loki calmed down and attempted to touch her, only to find that Frigga had visited him in a holographic projection.Thor: The Dark World Thor's Return After Thor returned from Vanaheim, he saw her talking with Loki. He asked her if she wished she had not shared her magic with him. Frigga told him that she was still glad she did, because it helped him be different from his brother and father.Thor: The Dark World Deleted Scene Death holding his wife's cadaver.|left]] When the Dark Elves assaulted Asgard, Frigga took Jane Foster to her chambers and shut her away. She then created an illusion of Foster. Malekith invaded the palace and stumbled upon Frigga. Frigga gave him a chance to surrender, but Malekith refused, stating he had come to claim his prize (the Aether, which was stored within Jane). Frigga responded by viciously attacking Malekith with a sword, soon overwhelming him. She held the sword to Malekith's throat, but she was then restrained by Algrim. Malekith then rounded on the illusion of Foster, discovering it was an illusion when he tried to take her. Malekith angrily demanded Frigga to tell him where Foster was, but Frigga refused. Malekith recognized that she would not answer and ordered Algrim to kill her. Algrim then impaled her from behind with her own sword. She was given a ceremonial funeral by Odin, and all of Asgard paid their respects to her. Her death had a major impact on Loki, particularly given the knowledge that Loki had unwittingly contributed to her death by giving Algrim directions to escape the dungeon. This would prove to be a turning point for the God of Mischief, making him hungry for revenge. Personality Frigga is loved dearly by both sons and seems to be very highly regarded by all of her husband's subjects. She is one of the fairest, kindest, and wisest Asgardians. Unlike her husband, Frigga was willing to forgive Loki, and also willing to accept Thor's relationship with Jane Foster. She is perhaps the only person Loki truly cared about. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Asgardian Physiology': As an Asgardian, Frigga had superdickhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength': As an Asgardian, Frigga had incredible strength. She is strong enough to easily overpower Malekith, the leader of the Dark Elves. **'Superhuman Durability': Frigga's skin, muscle, and bone tissue had several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being. **'Superhuman Stamina': Frigga's musculature was considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, her muscles produced practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. Her virtually inexhaustible stamina enabled her to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's resistance to injury, it was possible to injure Frigga. However, due to her Asgardian physiology, Frigga was able to heal at a rate much faster than an normal human being. Despite this, she was still able to be killed by Malekith. **'Longevity': Frigga, like all other Asgardians, was not truly immortal as it is possible to kill an Asgardian and other beings in the Nine Realms. It is more accurate to say that Asgardians are extremely long-lived beings. Frigga aged at a pace far, far slower than a human being as she was at over 1,000 or more years old at the time of her death. *'Illusion Manipulation': Frigga was able to cast extremely convincing illusions of other beings, especially herself. She was able to send a projection of herself to the Chitauri Space, used the ability to speak to Loki in his cell, and tricked Malekith with a fake projection of Jane Foster. Loki is talented in the same art, mostly as a result of Frigga's tutoring. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Frigga was a highly skilled combatant. She killed a Frost Giant with ease; although more of her skill was prevalent during the attack on Asgard. Most notably, when confronted by Malekith, Frigga single handedly defeated him wielding a short sword in reverse grip, and could have killed him had Algrim not intervened. Ironically, shortly before this, Malekith stated to her that he had "survived much worse", which proved to be a testament to Frigga's skill. Relationship Family *Buri † - Grandfather-in-law *Bor † - Father-in-law *Odin - Husband *Thor - Son *Loki - Adopted Son Allies *Sif - Friend *Jane Foster - Friend Enemies *Frost Giants **Laufey † *Dark Elves **Malekith † **Algrim † - Killer Trivia *In the comics, Frigga is not Thor's biological mother; she is mother of Odin's son, Tyr. Behind the Scenes *Frigga was originally more prominent in the first film, but most of her scenes were cut in the release. Kenneth Branagh wrote her "a nice note" in response, and Rene Russo was happy to return for Thor: The Dark World, since she knew that Loki would "need his mom."http://www.vulture.com/2012/07/rene-russo-wants-to-brush-up-before-thor-2.html References External Links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:Thor: The Dark World Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Algrim